William of Daventry
Master William was the young son of the Castle seneschal, Oswold. His Gran lived in a house outside the castle. Background William was handsome and his good looks sent maids of Castle Daventry swooning after him. She pretended not to notice him, but Rosella occasionally caught herself watching him too. William was only a seneschal's son, never destined to rise to greater heights than the office his father occupied. Rosella was a princess and entirely above his station.KQSNW, 14 William's family stretches far back into the roots of Daventry (Graham's ancestors do not even go back that far). His father is a seneschal like his father before him, and he would most likely take on that post someday, under Rosella when she became queen. On his tenth birthday, Graham took William through the castle rose garden and up into the parapet so he could see over the whole kingdom. He looked at the horse traders in the castle courtyard, wishing he could have one. He looked at the village in the shadow of the castle, and beyond. He even saw his Granny's house. He returned to his parents, who were preparing his birthday party, and had a few gifts prepared for him. That night he was to have a birthday dinner at the castle with the King, and many of the village children had been invited. Though the plans changed, as Graham was forced to leave due to the coming winter storms. He wasn't able to attend his birthday dinner.KoS, 8-15, 69 As William grew up he started taking on more jobs in the castle for his father.SNW, 14-16, 31-33, 58, 97-105, 109, 110, 121-123, 128, 130, 131, 167, 168, 175-181, 183-189, 193-196, 202, 205, 207, 208, 230 At some point he would become the castle seneschal after his father, after his father retired or passed away. Destined to be the Seneschel under Rosella. Personality and traits He has sandy shoulder length hair, and bright blue eyes. Even at ten, William knew his station and how to behave in a royal house. However, he still sometimes had trouble with the rules of position. The rules included following behind his king, not in front. But this didn't stop him from fidgeting, which was still a minor break from the protocol. KOS, 12 Names and titles *Master William Behind the scenes William de Gometz was Seneschal of France circa 1000 AD. In Kingdom of Sorrow, Graham thinks that his son would be about the same age as William, if he was still around. In fact, he would be the same age as Rosella since they are twins. There is a three year difference between Alexander and William. However, Graham is technically correct (even if a bit awkward in phrasing), seven is about ten years old when rounded. Also under the circumstances he was alone with a boy who reminded him of his own son (Rosella in that moment hadn't even crossed his mind), and she is female with a female personality. He is not saying that Alexander is older than Rosella, or that they aren't twins. Graham does not have a lot of experience with children in the castle besides his daughter, and William. He is just contemplating that his son would be a young adult much like the other child. William represented how his son might be and act if he was still around. The book (and the novel series as a whole) is actually clear that Alexander was kidnapped as an infant, and is likely twins to Rosella. References Category:Characters (KoS) Category:Characters (SNW) Category:Masters Category:Servants Category:Humans Category:Seneschels Category:Rosella's suitors